Not My Fiancée
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Shuu Sakuruda and his fiancée, Hana Satou, go camping with his family. During the night he wakes up in a tent to find someone, who he believes to be Hana, sleeping beside him...
1. Chapter 1

It was the sort of dark where you could not determine if your eyes were open or not. It was the type of blackness you would find if you were to switch off the light, go in a cabinet, and shut the door. The clouds had concealed the moon and dark sky, making their campsite pitch-black.

Shuu Sakurada woke up with a jerk, rose up on his hands and examined his surroundings. He was unable to perceive anything! He felt like he had become blind.

Shuu was not much of a camper. His family had decided it was an excellent plan for the weekend. He thought he would remain home until he discovered Hana Satou, his fiancée, was joining.

They had never even napped together, so this was a great chance to "sleep" under the same tent. Satsuki Sakurada, his mother, had unwillingly permitted Hana and him to put their air mattresses together but she and Souichirou Sakurada, his father, were in the same tent as them so, he supposed they were not going to proceed too far.

Shuu laid back down where he had been asleep and breathed in the fragrance of his girlfriend's hair. He draped his arm around her and slithered the other below her nape. She emitted a cheerful sound when he tugged her closely against him.

When they had initially laid down to slumber, everyone had been boisterously chatting and chuckling around their tent. Hana and Shuu spoke in shallow voices about the enjoyment they had had that day while Satsuki, Souichirou and his twin sister Kanade Sakurada chatted and sat down near them. While they spoke, he had hauled their sleeping bag up above them and placed his arm on Hana's waist.

As they spoke, he massaged around her abdomen wishing to get his hand beneath her garment but knowing it would require some sneakiness. As they spoke, he stroked in circles and moved down her leg nearest to him and as he advanced back up, she rolled away from him and he spooned into her with his hand on her abdomen.

Shuu kept rubbing around in circles and moved higher than usual (sneaky, he knew) and felt the base of her bra.

"Oh man, this is awesome," Shuu thought. They kept chatting as if nothing had occurred but he was getting thrilled.

Since Hana had not said anything or done anything to block Shuu, he became more courageous. He did a lower motion with his circle and detected her shorts and the base of her garment. He attempted to catch her garment with his pinky finger but was not victorious. He attempted again on his succeeding stroke down and seized it. He unhurriedly created an opening in the fore of her garment and then let go of it and continued caressing with his hand as if the whole thing had been an accident.

Shuu was aware that the next time his hand moved down, he would touch her flesh. Hana kept murmuring about their day of camping but he had a difficult time paying attention. He went off target with his hand and then low, leaving the opening in the garment, hopefully, wide enough for his hand to hit on the way back up.

Shuu felt her pj bottoms and no garment and realized this was it. He circled back up, stroking softly and felt her hot smooth skin on his hand. He carried on up her abdomen and shut his eyes, enjoying the texture of her in his hand. He was aware that if he continued up, he would reach her bra but then he sensed pressure on his hand.

"Shuu" Hana murmured and winded a little with her hand on top of his.

Hana kept murmuring to him but had placed her hand above his, preventing him from touching her naked skin. That was how they had fallen asleep, with his hand up her garment and her hand holding his from proceeding any further. Shuu had been downhearted but in the end just satisfied that he had his hand up her garment.

Now as Shuu laid there recollecting what it had been like he steadily shifted his hand down her figure, glancing keenly at where her face would be situated if it were not so dark in there.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shuu let his hand drift lower down her tone belly, knowing that she had let him do this while she was awake, she would be ok with it now but for some reason, it felt different.

He looked down at where his hand would be, if he could see anything, and imagined what his hand would look like going down her smooth body. He felt her pj bottoms and the bottom of her shirt. He lightly touched her, moving his hand back upwards, catching the bottom of her shirt as he went.

Shuu caught it easily and watched in his imagination as he used more force this time to create a gap in her shirt with his pinky. He moved his hand gingerly up her body and hit her bra with his index finger. He was so surprised that he lifted his hand completely and felt her boob touch the back side of his hand.

He was hard, immediately.

"Oh gosh." Shuu whispered to no one.

And no one stirred as he lay there with his hand in the air, looking into the blackness. his hardness throbbed as he waited to be struck down. If she were awake, she would feel that throbbing on her leg or against her butt. He realized he was breathing really hard and got control of himself.

Shuu moved his hand in the air, down her body until he was reasonably sure that he would land somewhere near the gap he had created in her top. He did not want to disturb her so he lowered his hand very slowly in the blackness. He felt the fluffy flannel pj bottoms and moved his hand upwards. He felt his hand slide under her shirt and then felt the warmth of her skin. Oh yeah!

He moved his hand upward, feeling small hairs along the way. The softness and warmth was amazing. He spread his fingers wide and felt the softness across his entire palm. He knew if he kept going upwards, he would soon feel her undergarments. He was not ready for that.

Shuu closed his eyes, not that it mattered, and circled back down to her pj bottoms. A thought occurred to him as his hand felt her belly button gap. He used his pinky to trace along her pjs and push down, just a little, all along her waistline, giving him more warm flesh to feel. He felt along her body, pushing her pj down a bit until he hit the air mattress and moved his hand up her side, knowing he was going to keep going until he felt her bra.

His breath caught in his throat when his fingers touched that hard fabric and his knuckles felt the cups with her breasts inside. He traced along the bottom of it, feeling the warmth seeping onto his knuckles. He raised his palm a little to increase the gentle pressure until he was all the way over to his chest. He traced his fingers down her side, along his body until he came into contact with her pj bottoms again. He used his fingers to gently push the fabric down a little, while moving along the waistline all the way down to the mattress.

Shuu moved his hand upwards, along the mattress, up her body until he came in contact with her bra again. He felt her warm breast in the cup of the bra again against his knuckles. He raised his palm up slightly to 'accidently' let the back of his hand glide along the cup of her breast filled bra.

"Mmmmmm" she whispered.

His eyes flew open and stared at her face. What should he do?!

His knuckles were still touching her breast and his fingertips were still on her skin when he felt pressure on the back of his hand. Oh no, she was stopping him again...

Shuu could feel her hand on the back of his, even though her hand was on the outside of her shirt and his was on the inside.. With her thumb on his pinky and her pinky on his thumb, she picked up his hand and squeezed it gently. She raised their hands together, pulling her shirt tight and brought his hand back down on top of her right breast.

Oh... Gosh.

She released his hand and he felt her hand disappear between them, to wherever it had been before.

His hand was on her breast. He could feel her hard little nipple in the palm of his hand under the fabric of her bra. He gently gave a trial squeeze, thinking hell may still open up and swallow them both but the hardness in his pants pushed him onwards.

Her breast was not as hard as he thought it would be. It squished under his hand. He released and squeezed lower this time.

"Mmmmmm" she whispered.

Shuu released and felt around the cup of her bra. He went high and felt her skin. He went low and felt the hard ridge on the bottom. He traced around to her side and then the middle. He found her nipple in the middle, poking up and pinched it gently.

"Oh!" She whispered, surprised.

Shuu spread his hand out again and squeezed her entire breast in his hand, feeling the hard little nipple in his palm. He traced around the sides and then felt her hand on his.

She was going to stop him now!? Now for Pete's sake?!

She leaned forward, away from him and he felt her do something with her other hand. There were slight snapping sounds and the fabric under his hand suddenly loosened.

She pulled his hand away from her body, released him, did something and then leaned back into him, finding his hand in the darkness with hers once again.

She pulled his hand towards her body until it made contact on her bare skin. She had taken off her bra!

"Oh gosh" He whispered.

"Mmmmm" she whispered and released his hand again.

His hand was filled with her right breast. His eyes bugged out as he tried to look down and see in the darkness.

His pole throbbed into her backside. He thrusted into her, uncontrollably with a handful of her goodies.

"Oh! Yes." She whispered, pushing back into him.

Shuu squeezed her breast, feeling the nipple in his palm. He was surprised. He had thought it would feel like a softball. It was about that size, maybe a little bigger and much squishier. It filled his hand with her warm soft skin. He released it and traced around it with his finger tips, feeling the tightness on top, as they lay on their sides, and along the side and down.

He could feel the places where her bra had cut into her skin. Her breast enveloped his hand while he traced along the bottom and other side. He filled his hand and squeezed again before tracing it again and again with all of his fingers. He found her nipple and pinched it gently, pulling slightly away from her body, feeling her flesh follow his pulling.

"Mmmmm" She whispered, encouraging him.

Shuu cupped her breast with his hand and used his index finger and thumb to milk her nipple with small pulling motions.

"Ohhh yes." She breathed out in a low voice.

She pushed her butt into his paclage and wiggled it back and forth.

"Ohhh" He whispered into her neck.

"Mmmmm" she whispered.

Shuu kissed along her neck and found her ear, breathing hotly into it. He slowly pulled her nipple and traced his fingertips along the flesh of her breast.

"I love feeling you." He whispered with a hot breath into her ear.

"Ohhh, wow!" she said, a little too loud.

Shuu felt her hand on his butt, pulling him into her.

He thrusted and grinded, uncontrollably into her, again and again. He could not help it. His hormones were doing it all by themselves.

"Oh! I need you!" She whispered.

Shuu squeezed her breast around the base of it and pulled upward, letting his hand go upward and her flesh squeezing out until he caught her nipple and pulled.

"Ohh wow!" She said.

She leaned forward, away from him. He felt her hand move to his waist and pull down. He lifted his hips and felt his pj bottoms and boxers slip down to his knees easily.

He felt her hand grip around his rod.

"Oh yeah! Shuu said in a high voice, sucking in his breath.

He felt her leaning back into him and the knob of his cock felt something hot and wet touch it.

As an active 18 year old, he had jerked off many many times in his life and figured his first time would last a long, long time with all that practice.

"Fuck me, Soichiro!" She whispered.

"Soichiro?!" He said.

"Shuu?!" Satsuki squeaked.

"Mom?!" Shuu agonized as his hormones once again thrusted and buried his squirting, cumming cock deep inside his mother's hot wet snatch.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
